


gala things

by cxi7



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Breasts, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Sexual Frustration, Top Cho Miyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxi7/pseuds/cxi7
Summary: Miyeon has a fixation, Soojin like to be fucked in public, and she finds the perfect dress to bring them together.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	gala things

As another very expensive lace bra is shredded by Miyeon’s powerful hands, soojin wonders if it might be a good investment to buy her own personal Victoria’s Secret.  
It’s not like she can’t afford to buy more, but miyeon’s tendency to destroy her underwear has been increasing as of late, and it’s getting a bit out of hand. To be fair, she has been purposefully wearing things that she knows will get a reaction – she doesn’t want to torture her girlfriend, but she’s only human, and seeing miyeon fight to keep her hands to herself gives her a much-needed confidence boost. Knowing that miyeon can take off her glasses and see the sometimes-complicated lingerie underneath makes her feel wanted.  
Today is no exception.  
“I can’t believe you wore a garter belt to lunch, soojin.” Miyeon mumbles against the skin of her chest, her hands pulling at the object in question and making Soojin’s back arch. The movement brings her chest closer to Miyeon’s mouth, which is currently nipping the skin of her right breast. “We should be at work right now.”  
“I’m your boss, Miyeon. Technically, you’re still at a business lunch.” Soojin inhales sharply as miyeon finally takes the stiff, aching nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and adding just the right amount of teeth. Immediately the low-burning arousal in her belly rockets up to critical levels, and she fists a hand in Miyeon’s hair. Her very expensive bra is hanging from her shoulders, torn apart at the front, and the reminder of Miyeon’s desperation to free her of it only seems to make her burn hotter.  
Miyeon discovered early on how sensitive she is here, and has since been taking full advantage; lately, though, the attention has turned into more of a fixation. Soojin has been noticing miyeon staring at her chest with a faraway look with increasing frequency, and any day she wears something moderately low-cut (thankfully a rare occurrence, as her wardrobe leans towards outfits that are tight but fairly conservative) are becoming a write-off for miyeon’s productivity. She’s always known that her cleavage was one of her best assets, but recently miyeon seems to have developed an obsession.  
If that obsession means that almost every day features miyeon’s mouth on her breasts at some point, she’s not going to complain.  
It’s almost reverent, the way miyeon treats them. She’s slow, methodical, and absolutely singular in her focus. Occasionally she pulls back just to stare, or to trail her lips hotly over the already-marked skin of her sternum just long enough for soojin to miss the sensation of her tongue, only to lavish attention on the other side moments later. It’s delicious and maddening it works her up more quickly than anything else, and Miyeon knows it.  
“miyeon – please.”  
“Jus’ a minute.” miyeon mumbles, her mouth not surrendering its claimed skin even long enough to respond.  
“Now, miyeon.” Soojin grinds out, her voice tight. She takes the hand that isn’t currently rolling a nipple between strong fingers and shoves it down to cup between her legs.  
Huffing, miyeon finally relinquishes her breast and lets soojin guide her up for a messy kiss instead. She shoves aside the soaked fabric still blocking her hand, and soojin hears a distinctive ripping sound.  
There goes another pair.  
The thought is forgotten as two fingers enter her hard and fast, curling slightly and immediately starting a harsh rhythm.  
“Is this what you want?”  
“Yes.” Soojin arches, spreading wider and throwing her head back against the pillows. Her carefully-styled ponytail is an absolute mess by now, off-centre and half pulled out by the constant movement. Miyeon’s mouth is hot on her throat and she’s going to need some serious makeup coverage when they eventually return to the office.  
“You’re so impatient.”  
“And you’re a fucking tease – fuck!” Soojin gasps in an embarrassingly high voice as miyeon adds a third finger and speeds up the pace. Her mouth is wandering down Soojin’s throat and towards her chest again, as if some sort of gravitational pull leads here there whenever she stops paying attention. She’s also grinding herself against Soojin’s thigh, using soojin to get herself off, and she braces her foot against the mattress to give her more leverage. Miyeon groans, speeding up her hips and her hand both.  
As Miyeon’s mouth slowly moves towards her still-slick nipples again, soojin feels her peak approaching rapidly. Miyeon’s fingers are rough inside her and she’s hot and slick against her thigh and she’s blowing barely-noticeable puffs of cold air across soojin’s skin; the warring sensations of hot tongue and cold breath make her feel almost overwhelmed with sensory input.  
Finally, Miyeon closes her mouth for a moment, her cheeks puffing out slightly, and as silly as it looks soojin groans as she realizes what’s coming – miyeon opens her mouth again and laves her chilled tongue over the stiff bud, and soojin comes desperately only a few seconds before miyeon does. As soojin moves her hips into miyeon’s hand, coaxing herself through the blissful pulses, Miyeon grinds herself jerkily on her flexing thigh.  
For a few moments they both catch their breath, trembling and trading breathless kisses. Miyeon lifts herself up gently, chuckling a bit at the extensive wet patch on Soojin’s leg.

The submissive loves it when Miyeon is fucking her in public places like the one time when the older was behind her, holding her up on her knees, and their favourite strap-on buried inside her to the hilt. Soojin’s thighs trembled with exertion but Miyeon is relentless, driving into her and holding her up so that her sweaty back is flush to Miyeon’s muscled front. Miyeon’s hands are both on Soojin’s chest, her nipples trapped between Miyeon pointer and middle fingers as she pushes her breasts together and looks down over soojin’s shoulder.  
“You look so good, soojin.”  
“Yeah?” Soojin gasps, leaning her head back on Miyeon’s shoulder. “You like the way my tits look like that?” Her face heats up with the crass words, but Miyeon’s reaction is worth it. Miyeon’s hips jolt harder, pushing the toy deeper inside and she groans, biting down hard on her exposed neck, unused to soojin responding to her dirty talk in kind.  
“Fuck. Yeah – yeah, I do - I can’t stop myself from touching you. God -”  
Soojin puts her hands over Miyeon’s and pushes them up, thinking about the dress and its similar effect as Miyeon whines at the visual. She comes almost as hard as soojin does that night, and soojin digs the dress out of her closet the next morning.  
She pairs it with a smoky eye, blood red lipstick, and her highest strappy heels. She feels powerful as she gets into her town car – sexy, and sleek, and dark.  
Remembering the last time she tried to take Miyeon to a gala and they didn’t even make it out the door, soojin is relieved when her girlfriend offers to meet her at the venue instead of picking her up at her apartment. As tempting as it is to just invite Miyeon over now to pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless, she’s looking forward to doing a bit of teasing.  
Technically, Miyeon is on the list as her ‘guest’  
As she steps out of her car a few photographers crowd her, but she ignores them in favour of trying to spot the brunette in the crowd. She finally finds her a few steps from the bouncer, looking around somewhat nervously. She looks cute in a high-necked black dress, her makeup light and fresh. Soojin smiles at the sight.  
Miyeon smiles when she sees her as well, and it lasts for about the 1.3 seconds that it takes her to notice the cut of Soojin’s dress. The smile slides off her face to be replaced by wide-eyed disbelief mingled with surprised arousal, and it only gets more intense as soojin approaches, her heels clicking on the stone path.  
“You look lovely, Miyeon.” Soojin purrs, leaning in to kiss Miyeon’s cheek lightly. Miyeon gapes, blinking.  
“I – you –“  
“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” Soojin loops an arm through Miyeon’s slack one and leads her to the bouncer.  
The final straw is when Miyeon goes off to get the drinks, and soojin idly traces her fingers across her collarbone, reaching around to rub her neck. There’s a hint of Miyeon’s perfume in the air and suddenly an iron grip is on her arm, pulling her inside the Parks building and into a quiet hallway, Glaring at her and wringing her hands. “I can’t – concentrate. I keep looking over, and getting distracted while you – while you’re wearing –“  
“What, Miyeon?”  
Soojin is a little breathless from the fast walk, but the rapid rise and fall of her chest just draws Miyeon’s eyes down again. She shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment in the attempt to scold soojin properly. “You know what! Maybe when we started dating I would have felt guilty, but now I know you wore that dress on purpose, you know what your clothes and body do to me.” Miyeon huffs, gesturing vaguely to Soojin’s entire outfit.  
Soojin laughs, feigning innocence. “I’m flattered. Are you suggesting that I wore this just to wind you up?”  
“It’s not like you haven’t done it before. Does three weeks ago at the office ring any bells?”  
“Hm.” Soojin crosses her arms again, and Miyeon’s eyes zero in on her chest like magnets. “Not that I can recall.”  
“Soojin…” Miyeon’s voice is low, It makes her shiver, and the older notices – her pupils dilate visibly, and soojin swallows hard as Miyeon’s gaze turns into a predatory smirk. Before she can blink her arms are pinned to the wall above her head and Miyeon’s full length is pressed against her.  
“You know, I thought the office was a one-time thing, but I’m starting to think you have an exhibitionist streak.” Miyeon whispers, biting her earlobe. “Is this what you want?”  
It is what she wants. It’s what she’s been hoping for, on some level, since she bought the dress against her better judgement. She just needs to give in.  
“Yes.”  
Miyeon’s heat disappears, and soojin is left stumbling behind as Miyeon pulls her further down the hall to a locked door. With a jerk of the handle and a quick slam of her shoulder it breaks easily, and Miyeon pulls her into the darkened room, slamming it shut behind her. It looks like some sort of office – there’s a large wooden desk and several chairs, and the vague outlines of framed art along the walls.  
Before she can contemplate whose office they’re about to defile Miyeon has swept the desk clean and is lifting her onto it. “Miyeon – you could have broken something.” Soojin protests half-heartedly as Miyeon climbs on top of her, straddling her thighs and clamping them together with her own hips. The movement pushes Miyeon’s dress up to her waist, but Soojin’s stays in place.  
“I’m sure you can afford to replace it.” Pinning her arms again, Miyeon gets busy ensuring that soojin will need to top up her supply of cover-up. Soojin is completely helpless, her arms and legs both trapped under the infinite weight of the alien whose tongue is currently blazing a path from her throat to her jaw, and the powerlessness is intoxicating.  
Soojin wiggles her hips futilely, desperate for friction, for Miyeon to push up her dress and spread her legs and slot her hips into the space and press. “Miyeon, please?”  
Miyeon’s laugh is confident, teasing. “After all this, do you really think I’m gonna make it that easy?” Her hips stay resolutely stationary, pinning Soojin’s legs together. All she can do is clench them to relieve some of the pressure and hope that Miyeon will have mercy soon.  
“You have no idea how hard it’s been to watch you all night. To have to pretend I haven’t spent the last hour staring at your cleavage. Thinking about pulling this down –“ Miyeon tugs on the bodice, and it slips easily down to reveal her breasts. She rubs her face against the hot skin, traces her tongue gently over the birthmark on the right side.  
“I’ve – I’ve noticed.” Soojin gasps as her bra is pulled down as well. Thankfully Miyeon resists ripping it off, but she can tell it was a close call. Miyeon’s teeth dig into soft skin, marking, and soojin arches her back to get closer.  
“Mine.” Miyeon mumbles, kissing a bright red mark nestled in the valley between her breasts. “Everyone stares, but only I can make you feel this way.”  
It’s said not with the usual playful possessiveness Miyeon displays, but with a thread of real anxiety that makes Soojin’s heart ache through the fog of her arousal.  
She files it away for later, too distracted by Miyeon’s lips moving away from her skin.  
Miyeon pushes herself up slightly, and then spends a few seconds just staring. She licks her lips idly, devouring soojin with her eyes, and soojin feels the raw desire flow from Miyeon’s gaze to settle at the base of her spine.  
“Miyeon, please, please touch me –“ The sentence ends in a choked gasp as a warm mouth descends.  
She’s always been sensitive. With Miyeon, especially. But this is different.  
Maybe it’s because she’s pinned and completely at Miyeon’s mercy; maybe it’s because she’s still half-clothed, on some stranger’s desk in the middle of a very public gala; maybe Miyeon is just being particularly tortuous tonight. Whichever it is, soojin has never felt this keyed up just from someone playing with her nipples. Never, in her life. Every swirl of Miyeon’s tongue and every drag of her slightly calloused fingers sends jolts of pure electricity directly to her clit, and Miyeon is giving her no relief – no matter how much she gasps and cries and begs, Miyeon stays firmly bracketing her hips, driving her slowly into madness.  
At some point Miyeon must have let go of her hands, because they’re digging into Miyeon’s shoulders, unzipping her dress shakily and smoothing over the warm skin of her back. She’s murmuring mindless pleas, getting more and more frantic as she feels the echo of a familiar pressure building. She rubs her thighs together as much as she can, heedless of the noises she’s making as Miyeon’s hot mouth brings her closer to the unknown.  
“Miyeon – Miyeon, I think I’m going to – fuck! Miyeon, I think I’m gonna come –“  
The older just groans, grinding her hips down into Soojin’s pelvis and doubling her efforts. She can feel Miyeon’s heat through her dress - she’s probably leaving a wet spot somewhere on Soojin’s stomach, and that thought plus the visual of Miyeon’s tongue flicking over her slick nipple and the sweet, constant pulses of pleasure that seem to run directly from her breasts to her core makes her entire being seize up and start to flare from greyscale into aching technicolour.  
How is this even possible?  
“Oh fuck – Miyeon – Baby!” Her hands plunge into Miyeon’s carefully styled hair and pull, trying to get her mouth closer, needing it closer as she comes hard around nothing, against nothing. Her hips strain under Miyeon’s weight and her neglected clit throbs but she’s coming, the pleasure cresting in an unfamiliar but not unwelcome way until Miyeon finally releases the skin and crawls up to kiss soojin hard and messy.  
“Oh my god….” Soojin pants,  
“God, that was so hot.” Soojin is still catching her breath when Miyeon starts sliding off the desk and onto the floor, pulling Soojin’s hips forward and pushing up her dress to lick hot stripes over her underwear.  
"Miyeon, don't you dare -"  
Rip.  
Soojin groans, leaning back and spreading her legs wider as she throws the remains of her expensive panties over her shoulder and buries her face in Soojin’s cunt.  
"You owe me - fuck!"   
Miyeon slings a possessive arm over Soojin’s hips and refuses to relent until soojin is screaming into her hand, her sharp heels digging into flawless skin as she rides out her second orgasm on Miyeon’s face.   
When Miyeon finally crawls back on top of her, wiping her face and frowning as she tries not to get come on either of their black dresses, soojin is boneless and tingling. They both laugh breathlessly, and soojin pulls her down for a leisurely kiss.  
Miyeon’s dress rubs her chest awkwardly as she leans down and soojin shifts, making a tiny sound of discomfort. Immediately Miyeon has practically vaulted off of her and is pulling her into a sitting position, apologizing as she pulls the dress back up and tries to wipe at her smudged lipstick.  
“God, I’m sorry, you must be sensitive – do you need anything? I can fly us home if you’re uncomfortable?” Warmth blooms in Soojin’s chest at the sweetness of it. Trust Miyeon, who moments ago was pinning her to the desk and marking her with intent to claim, to flip the switch and be her sweet, accommodating self again the moment she senses Soojin’s discomfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) Converted by this lovely writer ©Jazzfordshire


End file.
